PvE
Overview PvE (Player Vs Environment, referred to as Special Ops (Co-Op PvE) in-game) missions pit a small team of players against computer controlled NPC's that populate the mission area. There are many different types of enemies, but the mission generally starts with the weaker minions, followed by a few stronger ones and concludes with a powerful boss. Players start inside a shielded drop-ship for a short time, while a cool-down timer depletes and are able to change their equipment while they are on board. There is a respawn beacon located on the ship, but it is only activated once the team reaches the checkpoint on the current map. Players using the teleport, once active, will teleport to the checkpoint location. Once the drop-ship opens, the players are able to begin the mission. Players have fifteen minutes to destroy the mission's boss, thus completing the mission. If a player dies during the mission, they are forced to wait a short time before being re-spawned on the starting drop ship. While there is no limit to the number of deaths that can be incurred, dying should be avoided as much as possible due to the time limit and the Challenge Bonus. If a team reaches the boss with less than four minutes, there is extra time added to ensure a reasonable amount of time to engage the boss. (Time added has been known to not be the same every time) There are several different difficulties for PvE, but all are made for teams of 4 (with the exception of Double Agent, where 2 additional players fight for the Commonwealth). Teams are able to enter missions with fewer than 4 players, however they will not be directly compensated for the increased difficulty. Challenge Bonus The Challenge Bonus is a special reward given to the players if they manage to complete the mission while keeping their total deaths below a specified target number. Medium to Ultra-Max Security 4 deaths max, Double Agent both sides 6 deaths max and Raids 10 deaths Max. They are awarded with Credits, Tokens, and additional experience, based on the mission difficulty. Solo Play The Sandstorm update added the option for players to attempt missions alone. There are three difficulty levels (Adept, Advanced, and Expert), all of which can be used to test new equipment, strategies, as well as a quick source of Crafting materials. Expert difficulty also rewards completion with Rare and Epic equipment! Difficulty Levels Low Security Low Security Missions have been removed with the second Sandstorm update. Starting agents are encouraged to begin the Sonoran Desert Zone quests. Medium Security No level requirement (no rewards beyond Level 19), Challenge Target: 4 Deaths '' Missions within the Sonoran Desert, including numerous hostile humanoid NPCs or drones, depending on the map. No XP is gained after level 19. Environments vary between a desert canyon leading to an underground base, to a cybernetic-looking underground burrow in the middle of a flat desert section. Most these missions focus on the strategic defeat of Recursive or Legion strongholds to prevent any future attack on Dome City. High Security ''Requires level 18, Challenge Target: 4 Deaths '' Considerable numbers of Minion Androids, frequent Elite Agents (sometimes in groups!). At least one Support Robot on each map, with a Prototype Robot/Super Agent as the boss (Viking, Switchblade, Vanguard, Reaper). Environments are high-tech laboratories, a few types of high-tech factories, and mines. Maximum Security ''Requires level 25, Challenge Target: 4 Deaths Similar to High Security, with an increased number of minions and Elite Agents. A new enemy, the Support Scanner, patrols the environment. Ultra-Max Security Requires level 30 - Challenge Target: 4 Deaths A new difficulty added with the Sandstorm update, Ultra-Max presents an even greater challenge than Maximum Security missions. In addtion to an increase in NPC density, Support Scanners will summon reinforcement for each alarm instead of only once! Also, Minion Androids are replaced by Minion Sentinels and Ballistas. More Elites, more Support units are placed in groups. In boss fights, more dangerous enemies spawn. Double Agent Double Agent '''(sometimes appears as DA) missions are similar to other PvE missions with six players instead of four. Two of those players are randomly selected to be the '''double agents, who will assist the NPC forces in defending against the traditional attacking players. Match-making is generally dependent on teams and it will never separate teams. For this reason, a team of more than two players cannot be the double agent under any circumstances. In addition, players who periodically decline missions will generally be placed on the non-double agent team during matchmaking. In a nutshell, Double Agent missions are equivalent to Maximum Security missions. The actual difficulty of these missions will of course vary depending on the effectiveness of the double agents. As a note, the double agents may interact with the NPC as they would if they were other players. Double agent Robotics may heal any of the mechanical NPCs, which included the majority of these forces and all of the bosses which appear in these missions. Meanwhile, double agent Medics may only heal human NPCs, which currently are limited to only the Commonwealth Elites (Helot, Alchemist, Techro, and Assassain). Mission queues are only available during pre-determined periods, denoted by the timer found in the Special Ops (PvE) tab of the mission select menu. In addition, all players must be of at least level 25 to queue. NPC list In addition to the Environmental Hazards found in the mission, the players will need to defeat many different types of hostile NPCs. Depending on the setting and difficulty, players may face Commonwealth, Legion, or Recursive Forces. Commonwealth Forces Minions Found during high security or higher missions. *Alarm Responders: Found in missions with Retinal or Support Scanners. Always in huge numbers. Armed with an Commonwealth Security Gun. Teleport in if scanner is triggered, these Alarm Responders have little more health than the Minion Androids, dealing around 300 damage ( depends on ranged protection ). Teleported in by bosses during High Security missions or higher. Can melee with his arms but is not as strong as his gun. *Minion Android: Found from High to Max Security missions. Armed with an Commonwealth Security Gun, used as cannon fodder. Their rifles deal about 300 damage, depending on your ranged protection. Can melee but is not as strong as his gun. *Minion Ballista: Found on High Security and above, armed with 6-pack Grenade Launcher. Each grenade has a large 'explosive radius. Deals about 600 damage, depending on your AoE protection. Can kill any player when catching 4 or more grenades. Shoots the way you move. *Minion Sentinel: Treaded robot with a Rocket Launcher. Deals about 800 damage, depending on your AoE protection. Shoots 4 slow rockets. Shoots straight the way you move. *Maintenance Drone: Support unit, heals other enemies, will be summoned by bosses at High Security or higher. Also heals double agents in Double Agent. Maintenance Drones focus on 1 target untill its fully healed. On Double Agent mission, these drones react slow on the Double Agents. Agents ''Fought as uncommon units in High security or higher *Elite Assassin: Able to Stealth, can stun Players with his Melee Charge. Equipped with a Assassins Blade that deals 940+ melee damage / 1200+ on backstab and a Rogue SMG with Single Fire, dealing 100 damage. On High Security missions or higher,it responds to Retinal Scanner alarms. Has a deal with turrents, destroying it with a Meltdown EMP Bomb ( Elite Assassin bomb, not retrieveable ) that deals around 2700 AOE damage and deals 950 damage each second for around 14 seconds to Robotics turrent or drones ( damage reduced ever second ) and stations if they are in range of the bomb. Not to overheal alone but with 2 Robotics its possible. Runs away when health drops under 25%. *Elite Alchemist: Agent with Health Regeneration and Poisoning abilities. Also is equipped with a Commonwealth Security Gun that deals 340 damage ( depends on ranged protection ). Hard to kill when using Regeneration but can be out damaged or Neutralized. If you get to close he uses a Posion Aura with 3 Debuffs. 1 is dealing low amount of damage overtime, 1 slows you for a small amount and 1 decreases the healing on the affected targets for a low amount. Able to heal companions with a Heal Wave, Curing and almost healing them near or to full health. Runs away when health drops under 25% or sometimes look for companions to heal with his Heal Wave. *Elite Helot: Agent with a Helot Minigun - slow, but with high Health and deals a lot of damage when facing him to close. Has a Average Accuracy, Mingun that fires bullets that knockback and is most known in most missions. Always in group, calls for help around him in Max Security or higher when he runs away if his health drops under 25%. *Elite Techro: Agent armed with a Techro Blaster, able to construct Techro Buff Stations that dramatically increase the enemies Accuracy and gives an small protection boost, a flying attack drone that deals rapid but weak damage. They are also able to ARC overheal Mechanical NPCs wich increases theyre damage pretty well. During Boss battles the Elite Techro is the most dangerous of all, not by damage but repairing his companions. Runs away when health drops under 25% but sometimes looks for Mechanical NPC's to repair. Support class Fought as Mini-Bosses in High Security unless otherwise noted. *Support Foremen: Mech that can only attack with melee and can climb on specific objects. Picks a target and will not stop until either it or the target is dead. (High Security or higher only) *Support Destroyer: Bipedal robot equipped with an Auto Cannon and a Shockwave attack. (Summoned by Thinktank only and 1 in Ultra-Max Security in the boss room.) *Support Guardian: Hovering robot with a Strong Machine Gun and a Headhunter Launcher. Attempts to dodge shots - can be very difficult to hit. Has a high amount of health. *Support Keeper: Six legged spider-like robot with a circular midsection. Has the same special melee-only attack as the Recluse, however also occasionally fires bouncing energy discs that freeze players, granting them a Perfect Target bubble. Sounds good but this just slows you down, making it harder to kill Thinktank. (Summoned by Thinktank only) *Support Recluse: Six legged robot, fires with a Average-damage Auto Cannon. Has a special melee-only attack, increasing it's speed and rams anything on its way. *Support Scanner: Floating disc-like robot, purplish in color. If it spots a player, it will open up and flash a beam at them - if a player is caught in this beam, a '''very large number of reinforcements are summoned! Most of the time it calls for: Alarm Responders, Elite Helots, Elite Assassins but sometimes it only calls for reinforcements but nothing spawns. If you wait to long killing it, the reinforcements still arrive (Maximum Security or higher only). *Support Widow: Quadrupedal robot with a periscope like headpiece. Armed with an Auto-cannon, strong melee attacks, and the ability to pull targets towards itself. (High Security or higher only) Prototypes Fought in High Security missions as bosses. Can summon units. *Reaper: Squid-like hovering robot that fires homing energy balls. Sometimes strucks a random player, slowing him down and increases the damage taken. When Reaper takes enough damage, he is forced to go into a Perfect Target like shield. He is immune for every attack and can still move around. After a few seconds his shield bursts, damaging enemies in a huge radius. You can decrease his time in the shield by keep shooting him if your low on time. *Switchblade: Mech with high speed attacking claws and a charge attack. Has a Whirlwind that pulls people in dealing some damage. His attacks can be blocked but blocking to long makes him preform a powerfull unblockable melee attack. *Thinktank: Super Agent that summons more powerful units. Uses a shield to protect herself. Summons Support units, ( Widow, Scanner, Recluse, Guardian, Foremen not included ) Alarm Responders and Elite Agents when she is shielded. Equiped with a weak Agonizer she still has a perfect aim. Dealing to low damage to this boss makes her summon more and more dangerous adds wich makes it extremely hard to kill them while the time is running out. *Vanguard: Bipedal heavy Mech, yellowish color. Pulls primary target towards him and stuns them breifly before peppering them with Auto Cannon fire. Has a strong and fast knockbacking melee attack. Vanguard mostly focus on Mechanical targets like the Robotics Drones or Turrents, destroying it with a powerfull rapid firing AOE cannon. Tanks should take care when trying to protect the robotics turrent since the barrage is tankable for a short time. *Viking: Bipedal heavy Mech. Armed with 2 high-powered fast shooting Auto Cannons, as well as a rapid-firing Energy Rocket Launcher that can struck Agents when succsesful hitting them, making them unable or hard to fly up. Can stomp around him when engaging him to close, dealing some AOE damage. *Shrike: Familair as the Viking, this heavy bipedal Mech is aswell armed with 2 high-powered fast shooting Auto Cannons. Shrike is armed with 2 powerfull Energy Cannons that fires Bouncing Energy Balls that deal a huge amount of AOE damage. Aswell has a Stomp ability dealing some AOE damage around him. Legion Forces. Legion forces will only appear during Medium-security missions, depending on the map. Bosses Fought only during Medium Security missions *Legion Champion: Massive and apparently mutated man armed with a sharped, mystic blade and a modified minigun that can also fire rockets. Very dangerous in close combat. Stuns players with his sword and charge attack. More damage you deal to him how powerful he become, dealing more damage, his speed increase ( melee and movement only ) and incoming damage is reduced. Stuns robotics turrents or drones with a shockwave attack. *Legion Inquisitor?: Also known as the Jail Keeper (Fly Free mission). Equipped with a strange version of the Magma Lance ( not retrievable ). Shoots Fireballs that deal 800 AOE damage that can be dodged very simple. Damaging him every 25% forces him to use his Very powerful Flamethrower attack, dealing a huge amount of damage that kills you very quickly. Force Walls and Dome Shield Boosts can block it. Before using he rages or smashes his weapon, giving you the chance to hide behind pillars or get out of his reach. Recursive Colony. Recursive forces will only appear during Medium-security missions, depending on the map. Bosses Fought only during Medium Security missions *Colony Overseer: Similar in appearence to Colony Guardians (seen in Defense Raids), but have a variety of additional attacks. Fires with a Rapid Firing Auto-Cannon, dealing average damage. Summons Dive Bombers, chasing the closest targets and kamikaze when close enough. Very low health but are in huge numbers and are very small. Coloney Overseer sometimes spins his head shooting grenades all over the area that explode pretty late, dealing around 400 AOE damage. Category:PvE Category:Missions